LIN and Korra One Night
by 15atay
Summary: Korra asks Lin to teach her metal bending but Lin is to tired to even Talk. Korra won't take no for an answer.


**This is my First story ever so have mercy. Review!**

Late at night Korra leaned heavily against the wall of the police station door. She had been waiting there for 15 minutes now; hoping bei fong wasn't pulling another all nighters. Korra, who had spent all day trying to air bend with no success, had decided to ask bei fong to teach her metal bending so she wouldn't feel like a totally failure of a bending student. While still thinking of pitch she was going to give the chief about why she should teach her bei fong emerged. Korra quickly smiled and unhinged herself from the wall. Jogging to catch up with the older woman who swiftly walked in the other direction.  
"nice outside isn't it" Korra said with a smile trying to loosen Lin's hard expression  
"what do you want Korra?" Lin demanding no feeling like wasting any time with the avatar tricks tonight. She had been working for 3 days straight and was in no mood to play games with the young girl. Korra was slightly taken aback by the blunt comment, although she didn't know why. The chief wasn't exactly the nicest when it came to Korra. She was quite hostile in fact, shutting her down as much as she could.  
"Well…I was thinking about how I'm an earth bender and the Avatar.. ..and I'm pretty good at it I guess and I was just sorta wondering.." she stopped mid sentence searching for the right words to say. Korra rarely had problems voicing her opinion to others but there was something about Lin that turning her tongue into pudding and shrunk her vocabulary that of a toddler. The Chief looked down at the silent girl, one eyebrows raise and annoyance crossed her face.  
"well I can see this is gonna take a while so why don't you come inside" Korra smiled, relived that she had more time to formulate and organize her thoughts. Lin lead her up 3 flights of stairs in an nice looking apartment. They walked to a door at the end of the hall way. The chief pulled out a hunk of metal , quickly shaping it into a key and opening the door  
"it's nice to make anything into a key so I don't have to keep up with a key" she said not expecting an answer. Korra gave none. She was still lost in thought and a little tired. She was glad to take a seat on the chic plush couch. Lin walked into the kitchen almost as if she didn't know Korra was there and made tea. Once the fire was on she headed into the one and only bedroom. As she removed her metal armor. She felt weightless without her armor she was so used to wearing it. After stripping down to nothing she stared at herself in the mirror. Toe's to head, she wasn't too bad thinking to herself with a smirk. Although time had taken a slight toll on her body she looked pretty good. She ran her fingers over her scare and sighed. Realizing she had given Korra plenty of time to finally ask her to teach her metalbending, she already knew she would ask but enjoyed watching her squirm. She changed into long pajama pants and a button up silk shirt. As she walked back into the kitchen to grab the screaming tea kettle.  
"now, say what you need to say"  
Korra grabbed the tea thankfully , she had been feeling rather cold. Lin kept her home ice cold. "well….i was want you to teach me metal bending." She said with so much assertiveness she even surprised herself. Maybe the tea had given her some courage.  
"well Avatar you know I only teach the best and quite frankly I don't think you could take it" Korra frowned slightly, not used to getting shot down so instantly. But then a devilish idea popped into her head. Back in the southern water tribe when she needed something she would flirt with the younger guards to get her way. She had no idea why she thought flirtin with bei fong would work. She didn't know her sexual preference but she did know that lin hated her guts. But her new found courage took over her mind. She took another slow sip of tea and stared down the older woman before thinking.  
"well you know, I happen to be good at a lot of things ."  
"I don't follow" Lin said, her face serious but a glint of intrigue in her eye, she knew exactly where the young girl was going. Many a boy and girl had tried this in her interrogation room. Trying their best to seduce the woman put in charge of arresting her. She rarely gave in and certainly hadn't in the past ten years , Korra was no exception.  
"you have really pretty eyes"  
"thanks" Lin said flatly, she couldn't help but smirk at how horrible Korra was at this, for some reason she thought the mighty avatar would be a better flirter. Korra miss took the smile as permission to consider her shameless flattery.  
"and I love your beautiful home" she walked into the kitchen to put her finished tea cup in the sink, Lin followed her , leaning against the door frame, official too tired to deal with the cocky avatar.  
"look Korra, I'm really tired so I think you better.." before she could finish her sentence the young girl had swiftly moved herself in front of the chief, centimeter away.  
" you know" she huskily whispered into the chiefs ear "I thought you were beautiful sense I saw you"  
Lin smiled even larger trying to hold back laughter Korra gave her a confused look and before asking what was going on lin had spun her round up against the wall "you're such a naïve little girl" she whispered. Korra immediately felt heat raised in her thighs. "you ever been with a woman?" be fong asked smiling to herself, letter her hot breath push into her ear. Goose bump raised on the benders arms.  
"no" she whispered into the air  
"well. Too bad," Lin said pulling away and smoothing her cloths "with those pick up lines you never will, I think you better go Korra"  
The young girl pouted but wasn't about to give up, she saw something in the woman's eyes, she wanted this and Korra needed this so she spun on her and kissed her. Lin quickly pushed her off  
"out."  
"but"  
"out I said, and we won't be speaking of..that, ever again"  
"no." Korra said, as boldly as she could fake  
No?'  
"no,"  
"look avatar I'm way too old for you and I'm tired"  
"but what about what I want"  
"and I don't get my say" she said sarcastically  
"you want this to"  
Lin sighed, knowing the girl wouldn't leave till she got what she want  
"fine" Lin said, grabbing Korra by the arms and pulling her into a hard forceful kiss. "but this is a onetime thing "  
The young girl nodded and went in for another kiss.

Their lips pressed against each other fiercely, Lin biting Korra bottom lip making the young girls knees buckle. Lin then moved to the girl's neck lightly biting and kissing all the way to her collarbone and up to her ear. she licked the outer lobe of said ear before barking  
"bed" and turning around swiftly on her way to the bedroom, Korra followed her quickly , wanting to be reconnected with her touch. Lin grabbed the girl's wrist and threw her onto the bed with force and smirk looking down on her. she wanted this so badly. she was pulling her own cloths off a fire in her eye. it reminded her of her first time. the memory softened the chief as she lightly straddled the horny teenager and kissed her softly, passionately. Korra ran her hands through be fong hair, lifting her pelvis so it rubbed against the woman's hot core. They both made quick work of getting their clothes off and somehow lin had ended up on the bottom. the naked dark skin girl look down on her experienced partner. lin licker her lips as she saw wet clear liquor already drip down the girl's leg.  
"did i do that?" Lin asked with a devilish smile "do i make you so wet you drip before i even touch you?" she said , more huskily Korra smiled and took one the dark pink nipples in her mouth, suckin, lightly biting and flicking her tongue. for a girl whos never been with a woman , Korra knew how to please one, Lin thought while moaning, she must spend a lot of "alone" time with herself, then that thought made the chief moan louder and Korra muffled it with another rough kiss.  
Lin who was not gonna lay and be dominated all night, retook control and lowered herself between the avatars thighs. she just looked at it for a while, waiting for the girl to beg which she did  
"Lin pleease. i need you" the water tribe girl pleaded and she answered her pleads by diving into her cunt. sliprin up her juices and tongue fuckin her womanhood. the chief stuck two fingers in stroking her walls before pulling them out and letting the avatar suck on the dirty fingers. While eating her out Lin played with herself, massaging her clit furiously getting close to coming. she then lay on top of the girl and positioned herself that there pussy touched and they both grinded into each other moaning as they kissed. Korra pulled away from he make out session and stared deeply into the older woman's eyes. those young naive ,sharp blue eyes sent her over the edge as she ground into the girl one last time, crying out and cumming just at the time Korra did. they both lay still and silent, coming down from there amazing orgasim and Lin lightly stroked Korra's hair

"I love you" korra whispered into Lins ear as she fell asleep but Lin stayed awake, already regretting what she had done. She had spiked Korra's drink so she would hit on her but that was just to mess with her. She didn't want it to go this far. And to make matters worse, she now realized she loved the girl back...the beautiful, 17 year old girl.


End file.
